The present invention relates to an improved hinge, in particular to a hinge for a lighting mast of the type which comprises an upper mast portion and a base, which upper mast portion is rotatable about a horizontal pivot axis in the base of the mast.
The present invention further rotates to an improved arrangement for the raising and lowering of masts, in particular lighting masts, which require to be raised and lowered for repair and routine maintenance.
In known mast systems, for example those described in GB Patent No 2 349 653, unauthorised lowering of the mast is prevented by the combination of a docking system preventing lowering of the mast when the docking system is engaged, a locking system manually operable selectively to allow or prevent disengagement of the docking system and a hinge operable to allow pivoting of the mast when the locking system is unlocked and the docking system is disengaged.
Currently available systems for raising and lowering masts of this type, for example the systems described in in GB Patent No 2 349 653, are manually operated and controlled, rather than automatic, and are suitable for use with the previously used smaller systems, but are not ideally suited for the raising and lowering of the larger systems, because of the need for manual intervention by an operator working in close proximity to the base of the mast.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge mechanism in which the above disadvantages are reduced or substantially obviated.